


Legendary Family

by KingHelios33



Series: Helios' Apex Legends AU Drabbles [12]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Orphaned Child, Raising a Child, They really have never been parents, also I suck at tagging this kind of stuff, except caustic, so they're all in this together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHelios33/pseuds/KingHelios33
Summary: The Legends live and go through their lives together. Ever since they all met, they've been by each other's sides and are ready to face anything. At least, that's what they think, until a little surprise ends up on their doorstep. New things await them with this new member of their odd family and through all the troubles, the Legends learn about what it truly means to be a family.Contains the following ships: Miragehound, Wraithfinder, Lifelore, and Wattane.





	1. Stormy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I have a new story for you all! I go this idea late at night. Basically, I had the thought of Bloodhound, Mirage, and Wraith becoming parents, then I thought: "What if they all had to take care of a baby together?"  
> So this story will have multiple chapters and some other stuff, and I will add tags as I continue with it. :D  
> Hope you enjoy and here's this first chapter!

The night was young and the sun had just set under the horizon. The Legend household was bustling with the nine who lived together preparing dinner for their guest soon to come. Gibraltar and Mirage were busy putting together dinner in the kitchen while everyone else cleaned up the house and dining area. Bloodhound and Bangalore in particular seemed to want everything in its place. But then again, they had to make a good impression with Wattson. She was a well known representative of the games after all, more so than the other Legends. 

As Mirage finished up the last of the dishes for dinner, he handed it to Wraith for her to set on the table and she did so with a smile. The moment she set the dish down, the doorbell rang. Octane rushed to the front door and activated the camera outside, pulling up a hologram to see who was there.

“Hey, compadres! She’s here!” Octane shouted back to the others. He turned off the hologram and unlocked the door. Standing there, dressed in a nice turtleneck with white dress pants and a pair of white flats, was Wattson, a soft smile gracing her lips as she held a small wallet. “Hey, hey! Welcome, amiga!” the adrenaline junkie greeted her.

Wattson giggled. “Hello, Octavio, it’s nice to see you!” She peeked behind him. “Where are the others?”

“Inside getting everything ready! Come in!”

Octane shut the door behind her as she stepped inside, her bright eyes looking all around. The house was certainly nicer than she imagined it would be. They lived some ways away from the cities, but it must have been nice to live where nothing would disturb them. Natalie saw movement and her gaze turned to Bloodhound, who was bringing in another chair from a nearby closet. “Ah, hello, Natalie. So glad you were able to come.”

Wattson smiled again. “Well, I was honored when you all invited me for dinner. You all have been in these games much longer than I have.”

“You’re so humble, Natalie. We really appreciate that,” Hound replied, setting the chair at the table.

Gibraltar and Mirage entered the dining room and the trickster waved. “Hey, Wattson!”

The fortress grinned. “Good to see you, sista! Glad you could make it.”

Wattson waved back and chuckled. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world!”

As everyone else finished cleaning up and made their way into the dining room, they all greeted the static defender and began to chat, asking her how things were going and what she had been up to. After a few moments, Wraith spoke up. “How about we sit down and eat? We did make all this food after all, and it would be a shame to waste it.”

The other Legends agreed and took their places, Wattson finding her seat at the end of the table, as if a monarch at a dinner in her honor. In a way, it was, and she was more than fine with it.

Food was passed around as everyone served themselves and began to talk again, speaking of their days, their latest victories in the Apex Games, and asking Wattson as to how she had been.

Outside the house, however, a storm began to pick up and thunder rattled the skies. Lightning flashed and the darkness of the night seemed to get darker. A long figure, knowing that the storms on this planet could be harsh, tugged the hood over their face farther down, hoping they would be shielded from the weather. Not only did they need protection, but also the bundle in their arms, the small life that they couldn’t take as their own. They knew that they wouldn’t be able to take care of this life, but they saw no other way to get it to someone who could. 

The figure flinched as more thunder cracked through the air and they pushed their burning legs to move as fast as they could. Their whole body was weak, their legs were on fire, their lungs ached from the lack of rest.

The house came into view and they began to slow as they made their way towards the home. There was a loud cough that erupted from them as they finally made their way to the doorstep. The rain was likely too loud for them to knock, so they rang the doorbell instead. As they heard someone talking inside, the figure pulled back the blanket covering their bundle, giving a kiss to the small one. They then activated a hologram that would keep it safe and placed it on the doorstep, before sprinting away. 

They had no other choice in this matter, they just didn’t. The figure ran, tears on their face. They hoped they had done the right thing, running in the dead of night and leaving their bundle in the hands of what they hoped was either a happy family or a caring parent.

*****

_ Ring _

The Legends looked up from their food and conversations as the sound of the doorbell came from the front. Bloodhound raised a brow, before saying, “That’s… strange. No one else really knows where we live. I don’t think that could be anyone we know.”

Bangalore pursed her lips together. “Do you think someone’s out there looking for a place to stay?”

“I’m unsure, Anita. Let me see who it is.” The tracker stood from their seat and walked to the door, flicking on the hologram to see the outside world. It was dark from the storm clouds and they squinted as they tried to see what was out there. Lightning lit up the scene for a brief second, but it was all they needed to see and let out a small gasp. 

Octane leaned over to look at Bloodhound. “Hound, what’s up?”

Bloodhound suddenly unlocked the door and pulled it open, looking down at what they saw. A bundle wrapped in blankets in a small basket. It was protected from the storm by a bubble. The bundle moved, Bloodhound’s eyes going wide. They took the bubble into their arms and brought it inside, using their foot to close the door behind them.

Everyone was looking at Bloodhound in shock, silently asking them what they had just brought into the house. The tracker stayed in place for a moment, before slowly walking past them and into the living room. Everyone shared confused glances before all standing and following them. 

The tracker had set the bundle on the floor and were on one knee, looking down with a mix of emotions on their face and in their eyes.

Wattson was the first to step over to them, getting onto her knees and looking at them. “Bloodhound, are you… are you okay?”

The tracker stayed silent and this caused Wraith and Mirage to walk to their side as well. Everyone stayed quiet as Bloodhound reached a hand down to deactivate the bubble. They traced their finger in a pattern over it and the hologram disappeared. The room was filled with tension as they reached a shaking hand down to move the blanket.

A small hand suddenly reached forward and grabbed onto their finger, and Bloodhound’s eyes went as wide as they could. They didn’t move, didn’t speak, just looked in shock. A few of the others gasped.

What was in the blanket… was a baby.


	2. What Do We Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I have the next chapter of this story for you all!   
> Thank you guys for all the kudos so far! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! I have a lot planned for it!  
> Anyway, here's another chapter with everyone trying to figure out what to do.  
> Enjoy!

Bloodhound was still in shock as the rest of the Legends moved into the living room, their cerulean blue eyes wide. They began to shake as they gently removed the hand from their finger. The baby in the basket looked at them curiously, the bright green eyes they had staring up at them. 

Bloodhound pulled back a bit, feeling Wattson put a hand on their back. She was looking at the infant with a calm gaze despite her shock equal to that of the others’ surprise. She took her arm back and reached down, taking the wrapped up baby into her arms and pulling the blanket back from their head. They had a small bit of red hair on their head and those emerald colored eyes looked up at her after a few lazy blinks. 

Wattson watched the infant smile and make a small babble. She held them close, before turning to look at the others.

Nobody knew what to say. They had been expecting someone looking for shelter, not someone to leave them, of all people, with a baby on the doorstep. It was strange, but then again, the person who left the child must have not known who lived here. 

The baby made a small squeal and Wattson returned her attention to them. She saw the baby reach for her face and couldn’t help but smile a bit. She took a hand and let the baby hold onto her finger.

Mirage, after the long moments of no one saying anything, spoke up and cleared his throat. “So… Hound, there wasn’t anyone at the door besides… this kiddo?”

Bloodhound, who was still trembling, nodded and responded with, “No, Elliott… no one was there. All I saw was the bubble with the basket in it and I knew what it was right away. I’ve seen this sort of thing happen before and I knew what it was.”

Gibraltar tilted his head as he walked to Wattson, looking at the baby. He towered over the short woman but made gentle movements so as not to startle the child. He raised a hand and the baby tried to grab onto him, their hands just too small for his fingers. The fortress chuckled. “Well, they’re cute. But… who would leave a baby with us? Does anyone even know how far we live out here besides any of us?”

“I don’t think so, Makoa,” Bangalore answered. “I’ve made sure no one could find us out here unless we absolutely trust them, and that’s very few people.” She folded her arms across her chest. “I don’t know who could have found our house.”

“Whoever they were,” Wraith started. “They must have not known who lives here.” She put an arm around Bloodhound and gave them a little squeeze. She could feel them still shaking.

Wattson adjusted the baby in her arms to make them more comfortable, before turning to look at Lifeline. “Ajay, do you think you can give this kiddo a check up to make sure they’re not sick or hurt?”

The medic smiled. “Sure thing, Natalie! Let me take them and I’ll give ‘em a look.” She took the baby into her arms as the child made more giggles. She chuckled. “Well ain’t you a cute little thing?” She proceeded towards the small room they used for medical purposes, Pathfinder being curious and following her.

Caustic watched them and his brows furrowed once they were gone. “It doesn’t make any sense,” he stated with hands on his hips. “Who found our house all the way out here? And why would they leave a child with us? Did they have any idea who they were leaving the infant with?”

“I don’t think so, Alex,” Octane commented. “We don’t let just anyone know where we live. The weird thing is: I don’t think anyone else really lives this far from the cities besides us. So I don’t know how anyone could have found our house.”

“Well, however they found us, I don’t think we can just take this child as our own,” Bloodhound said with as much calm as they could manage.

Mirage looked at them with a raised brow. “Wait, Hound, why not?”

They whipped their head to look at him with a scoff. “Elliott, for one thing, we are competitors of the Apex Games. We lead a dangerous life and we can’t have a baby in our house. There’s no way that we would be able to take care of them.” They folded their own arms. “Secondly… this is someone else’s child. They likely didn’t mean for us to be the ones to find this child.”

Mirage saw conflict on their features, eyes watering and body tensing. He put hands on their shoulders, turning them to face him. “Hound… there’s something more to this, isn’t there?”

Bloodhound shook their head and tried not to let their emotions show. However, the look in Elliott’s eyes made their lip quiver and made them bury their face into his chest.

Mirage let them sniffle for a few minutes, before asking, “Hound… what is it?”

Bloodhound lifted their head and looked up at him, speaking loud enough for everyone else to hear. “When I… When I lived on my homeworld, I saw a child left on the doorstep of one of the people in my home. The woman who was given the child loved her, loved her dearly, but… later on, we found that someone actually kidnapped the child and left her at that woman’s home. People from an opposing group called her the kidnapper and chased her out of my home.”

Bloodhound sniffled again. “Elliott, if this child wasn’t left by their mother, I… I don’t want us to get in trouble for this. I just… a mother could be out there, looking for their child, longing to see their baby again. We… we need to get this baby to the nearest city. Someone might be looking for them.”

Wraith could hear the distress in her spouse’s voice and she walked to them. Mirage and Wraith wrapped their arms around Bloodhound and let them hold the two of them. They clutched tightly to their partners until they were able to calm themselves. When their breathing became normal and Bloodhound wasn’t crying, Wraith brushed a few stray strands of hair from their face.

“Hound,” she started. “There’s probably a reason that this child was left with us. If you think about it, maybe the Allfather blessed us with something we wanted. Remember? We were talking about adopting a baby once we could no longer compete?”

Bloodhound nodded. “Yes, I remember.”

“So, think about it this way: maybe our prayers have been heard. And there’s probably a good reason as to why the baby was left on our doorstep. Maybe the mother couldn’t take care of them. Maybe they were looking for someone who could. Maybe, just maybe, we’re meant for that.”

Bloodhound looked at her with their expression lightening, feeling something in their chest swell. They thought about it, and maybe she was right. Perhaps the Allfather had given them a gift, a blessing in disguise. They looked at Mirage, who reached down and wiped their eyes. They smiled. 

A sudden loud cry came from the hall and everyone jumped. The sound of loud footsteps followed and Lifeline and Pathfinder rushed in. Lifeline looked scared. Caustic took a step forward. “Ajay, what happened?”

“They--They just started crying for no reason!” she stated, her eyes wide as she held the crying child. The baby was still wrapped in the blanket with their arms out, tiny hands curled into fists. Pathfinder looked at the others with his hands clasped in front of his chest. “What do we do?! How do we make them stop crying?!”

Everyone, with the exception of Caustic, looked at each other with confusion and panic. None of them had ever taken care of a baby before. Octane finally shouted over the cries, “I don’t know! Elliott, compadre, you had brothers, what do we do?!”

Mirage put a hand to his chest and looked with wide eyes. “Hey, I was the baby of the family! You think I know what to do?!”

Wattson, who was covering her ears, shook her head. Gibraltar put his hands over her ears to help cancel out the noise, knowing how sensitive her hearing was. After a moment or two of more confusion, Caustic threw his arms up. “You fools, let me handle this.” He then walked over to Ajay, holding out his arms. The medic shook her head. “Ajay,” the scientist tried to say without yelling. “Let me take the child. I know what to do.”

Lifeline still looked hesitant, but pursed her lips together and handed him the child. She only knew how to take care of wounds, not really stop a child from crying. Maybe he actually knew what to do?

Everyone watched with held breath as Caustic examined the child, before furrowing his brows. The child was still crying, but he now knew why. “Anita, hold them for a moment. I need to get something from my room.” 

Bangalore took the child with reluctance, her body tensing up as the infant wailed again. She looked at everyone else with a look in her eyes that screamed, “Help me, please.”

It wasn’t a moment too soon that Caustic returned with a large bag in his arms. He slung the handle over his shoulder and took the child from Bangalore. He then moved to the coffee table, laying a blanket on it before pulling a bottle, some safety pins, a wipe, and a diaper from the bag. Everyone watched in surprise as he changed the baby, and before they knew it, the child was in Caustic’s arms again, sucking their thumb and looking up at him.

Caustic frowned as he looked at the baby again, but that expression turned to slight surprise when they reached for his face. His medical mask hid his mouth, and no one would be able to tell what he did as the baby made a small giggle.

“Alexander?”

He looked up at the others, seeing their shocked expressions. He tried to return to his more serious manner, but it was a little hard when the baby began to pull his hair. He made a small huff.

Wattson tilted her head. “Alexander… how did you know what to do?”

Caustic tried to ignore the slight sting of his hair being pulled and answered with, “That’s… my business and my business alone.”

Wattson opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but shut it when she saw his furrowed brows. There was definitely something they weren’t being told, but that was for another time. For now, they needed to set up a place for the child to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho! Seems like Caustic is hiding something! But that's for later on... :3c  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have a lot planned and can't wait to get further into this story!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	3. Truths, Sleep, and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry for not updating this story for a while, I've been working on a lot of other personal stuff and had writer's block on this. However, I have another chapter. It's a lot of dialogue, but I like how it came out!  
> Enjoy!

Gibraltar laid the last blanket down in the makeshift bed, making sure it was snug against the small mattress they had made. He smiled and turned to look at the rest of his friends, putting one hand on a hip. “Well, I think we did a pretty good job here, brothas. We should lay the kiddo down now, they look pretty sleepy.”

And indeed, the child did. Their eyes were half closed and they were trying to keep their head up, but failing spectacularly. Bloodhound, who was holding said child, nodded and walked to the small “crib.” They gently laid the baby down, watching as they fell asleep. They stayed there for a moment more, making sure the baby was still breathing, before following Makoa back into the living room.

Everyone took their seats in the living room as Bangalore set up the fireplace and let a match fall onto the wood. The lights were dimmed, and within a few minutes, everyone was sitting and watching the flames flicker and shift. It was quiet, save for the crackle of the wood.

The quiet was kind of nice, but everyone knew they had matters to get to. 

Pathfinder, to everyone’s surprise, was the first to speak. “So, what are we going to do, friends?”

Lifeline shook her head very softly. “To be honest, Path? I don’t know if any of us know.” She put her arms on her knees. “This was something we didn’t expect. And I don’t know if we’re really prepared for this.” 

Pathfinder tilted his head as he looked at her, then turned his attention back to the fire. Silence hung in the air until Mirage spoke.

“Well, for one thing, we need to keep an eye on the kid tonight. We should probably sleep in shifts and we’ll each take a turn sitting in that room and watching them.” 

Wraith nodded. “Agreed. They look to be pretty young, so they’ll probably wake up a few times, like babies usually do.”

Wattson, who was playing with one of her stim bracelets, looked up at the others. “What are we going to do tomorrow? If we’re going to take care of the baby, we’ll have to baby proof the house, get baby food, and lots of other things.” She chuckled. “Seems like Alexander was the only one prepared for something like this.”

Everyone turned their gazes to Caustic, who was tapping around on a small tablet. He looked up from it and raised a brow. “What?”

Wraith tilted her head. “Alexander… why did you have a diaper bag in your room? And how did you know what to do when the baby was crying?”

Caustic visibly tensed and looked away from her. He didn’t seem disgusted or angry with the question, more like it was something he didn’t want to talk about. Everyone watched him shift in his chair, before he sighed and squeezed the armrests. “You want to know the truth?”

Bloodhound nodded. “Telling us the truth may ease your mind.”

Caustic put one leg over the other. He looked away again, before looking everyone in the eyes, one by one, then speaking. “When I was younger, I… I was in a relationship. I had… a wife. I would dare to say she was beautiful. Not just physically, but in her personality too. She was kind, always putting my happiness above her own. She helped others who could not help themselves. She was everything I wanted.”

The scientist’s head lowered and he closed his eyes. “We were married for a few years before she told me… we would be expecting a child. I was hesitant, but also thrilled, and when the baby was born, I devoted myself to taking care of them.” His expression suddenly darkened. “It wasn’t meant to last.”

He stayed silent for a moment and Octane dared to ask, “So… what happened to them?”

“An accident,” came Caustic’s answer. “They had gone into the city while I was at work, in Hollygrove on Gaea. There was an explosion from an energy plant and… they were outside the plant.” 

His voice trailed off in that last sentence. He was gripping tightly to the chair and his body trembled. Everyone looked at each other in shock. They all had wide eyes and some of their mouths were agape. No one knew what to say, what to do.

Gibraltar was the first to speak after the long silence. “Brotha… I’m so sorry.”

Caustic waved a hand dismissively. “There’s nothing to apologize for. It’s said and done and they’re… not coming back.”

The quiet that hung in the air for the next few minutes was nearly unbearable, but no one wanted to say something wrong after what Caustic had just told them. The only sound was the clicking of one of Wattson’s stim toys as she played with it.

Finally, Wattson sighed and spoke up, stopping her stimming. “Well… we need to do a few things tomorrow morning. We need to baby proof the house, we need to get food, diapers, and toys for the baby, and we need to make a proper nursery. We don’t exactly have a child friendly home here.”

Gibraltar nodded in agreement. “I agree with you, Sista. If we’re going to have a kid around here, we need to make sure that there’s nothing they can get into. And we need to have Alexander here teach us everything we need to know. Don’t get me wrong, I know how to treat children, but a baby is a whole different matter.”

“Agreed, Makoa,” Bloodhound voiced as they nodded. “I don’t know if many of us have any experience raising a child, but we can learn and we can do this.”

Pathfinder nodded. “Sounds like a plan, friend! So… who will watch the baby first?”

“I’ll take the first shift,” Bloodhound replied. “I say after that, it should be… Makoa, Ajay, Path, Anita, Wraith, Alexander, Elliott, Octavio, Natalie, and we cycle back to me. We switch every half hour. That should give us some sleep but help us keep an eye on the child.” 

Everyone nodded and it was shortly after that the rest left for bed while Bloodhound found a chair and pulled it into the small room to watch the child. 

One by one, the Legends too their shifts to keep an eye on the baby, a few of them nearly dozing off as they did so. However, as the early morning light of Solace began to shine from over the horizon, Bloodhound finished their last shift and sighed. They could see the sun beginning to come up and they were tired. The hunter stumbled to their shared room with Elliott and Wraith and flopped down between their spouses. It had been a long night, and maybe the late morning would bring better things.

*****

“Houndie? Houndie, you awake?”

Bloodhound let out a soft huff as Mirage’s voice broke through their sleep. The world of the waking slowly came into focus as they opened their eyes. Elliott was by them in the bed, still in his pajamas and smiling ever so softly. Bloodhound rolled to lay on their back and sat up, a dopey grin on their face. “Good morning,” they whispered.

“Morning, Hound.” He chuckles as he pulls them into a gentle hold, pressing their noses together. They chuckled and kissed him.

Bloodhound suddenly realized something and looked around. “Where’s Wraith?”

“In the living room. She’s got the kiddo. I’m gonna make everyone breakfast, wanna help?”

They nodded. “I would love to.”

The two swung their legs over the bedside and made their way to the living room. There on the couch was Wraith, the child wrapped up in her arms as she held them close. The soft footsteps of her lovers caught her attention and she grinned. “Morning, Bloth.”

“Good morning, Wraith,” they greeted her. Bloodhound followed Mirage to the kitchen and watched as he got several things from the fridge and pantry. They raised a brow. “What are we making, Elliott?”

“Waffles, Houndie!” He saw them give him a puzzled frown as he got the waffle maker from the top of the fridge. “I’ll show you what they are when we make them. C’mon, let me show you how it’s done.” 

And so he did. From making the batter with all the ingredients laid out, to making them into shapes, Mirage guided Bloodhound through every step, showing how to make them with fruits and even different colors in them. All the while, his touch and voice were soft and understanding, and Bloodhound felt their chest swell. They loved his voice, loved how gentle he was being, and they couldn’t help but let their face turn a soft shade of pink.

While Bloodhound put the finishing touches on the waffles, Elliott brought out some vegetables and fruits and made some food for the little one, not wanting to use the food processor because of its noise.

By the time they finished, they had made a plate for the other Legends and themselves, and a small bowl to feed the child. They took the plates to the dining room and seated themselves. 

Bangalore, being the early bird she was, entered first, followed close behind by Lifeline. Pathfinder came next, then Wattson, Gibraltar, Octane, and Caustic. They all took their seats, Wraith still holding the baby. 

 Everyone greeted each other, talked a bit about what was to come today, all the while, Wraith tried to feed herself and the child. It was a little tough to eat with a baby in one arm, but she managed. Wattson kept looking up from her plate to make little noises at the baby, making the child giggle. 

For those moments that the Legends ate and talked, everything was at peace. There were no worries, no troubles, no wondering how they were going to take care of their child. Everything was calm and everyone was happy. There was a warmth that seemed to envelope them all.

When breakfast was finished, Wraith, Mirage, and Pathfinder volunteered to go shopping in the nearest metropolitan city with the baby to get everything they would need.

However, everyone else wanted to go and didn’t want to leave the three alone with the baby should something happen. So it looked like everyone was going on a shopping trip…

As a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like everyone is headed out shopping! :D  
> Fee free to leave comments and kudos! I really love hearing what you guys think of my stories!


	4. Shopping Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Man, I'm so sorry for not updating this fic for so long! Writer's block on this fic was hitting me hard and I couldn't think of anything to finish up this chapter. It's been a while and I've added some tags since I will be adding the newest Legends in the story eventually. Crypto will probably come before the end, and Revenant and Loba will probably come in the epilogue, since I am planning for that.  
> There's lots of dialogue in this chapter, but I like how it came out.  
> Enjoy!

“Hmm… I don’t know, Ajay, which one do you think would be faster?”

“Octavio.”

“Right, right, we don’t need it to be fast, just comfy and safe.”

Lifeline nodded, closing an eye as the baby began to tug on a few locks of her hair that they had managed to get out of her bun. Octane, on the other hand, was looking over the models of strollers on display in the aisle, a metal foot tapping on the floor as he put a hand to his chin.

The group had decided to head into one of the larger department stores in the nearest Solace city, knowing that there was a lot they were going to need to make their house a little more baby friendly. As soon as they had arrived at the store, they split into pairs. Bloodhound and Mirage had headed for the aisle where they could find food and bottles. Wraith and Pathfinder decided to go look at toys. Bangalore and Caustic decided to look at blankets, pillows, and the like. Wattson and Gibraltar went to the furniture. That left Lifeline and Octane with the child to look at the models for strollers, everyone else praying that the adrenaline junkie wouldn’t do something stupid.

Octavio looked over the models, listening as the baby babbled and giggled. “They’re a vocal little  niña, aren’t they?”

Ajay nodded as the child tugged again on her hair. “Yeah, that much is true.” She took a hand and let the little one hold onto her finger. “How old do you think they are? They don’t say much, so I wouldn’t think anymore than a year.”

Octane looked up from the strollers and towards his friend. “I mean… yeah, sounds about right.” He finally decided on a model with a small mobile and a basket under the seat and pulled it out from the shelf. Lifeline gave a nod of approval after giving it a look herself, before the two were off to find the others.

*****

“How about this one, Wraith?”

Wraith looked over at Pathfinder as he held up a small stand with five rings in descending sizes. She looked it over. The smallest ring wasn’t small enough to swallow, so that was good. A smile crossed her face. “That one should work, buddy. I think they’ll like it.”

Pathfinder nodded and put the rings into the holographic cart, along with the other toys the two had picked out. The MRVN looked down at Wraith. “Do you think we have enough?”

“I think so. At least for now,” Wraith chuckled. “We’ll probably need to get more for the kid once these ones get worn out or when they outgrow them. But that probably won’t be for a while.”

Pathfinder nodded, beginning to fall in step with Wraith as she began to push the cart down the aisle. They stayed quiet for a moment, before the skirmisher spoke up. “Hey, Path?”

The scout nodded. “Yes?”

“It’s not bad to leave your partners on good terms, right?”

“What do you mean?”

Wraith seemed to hang her head in shame, as if she had done something wrong. Pathfinder noticed this and carefully put a hand on her back. She began to speak with a soft voice.

“I’ve been with Hound and Mirage for a while now, and I love them, I truly do. It’s just that… I don’t feel like I really belong in their relationship, and… I really think I’m in love with someone else now.”

Pathfinder put his hands together in front of his chest. “Wraith…”

“I feel bad about it. I want to be with the person I like right now, but I don’t want to cheat on Hound and Elliott. I love them, but I think they’ll be happier if I’m with someone of my own. They’re both lovely, but I think they just belong to each other.” 

A small tear was forming in one of her eyes. Path noticed this right away and wiped it away. Wraith looked up at him in surprise as he started speaking.

“Wraith… I don’t think you should feel bad. Love isn’t something I know a lot about, but I know one thing, friend.”

“What’s that, Path?”

“You should follow your heart. If something doesn’t feel right, do what you can to make sure you’re okay.”

Wraith thought over his words for a second. He was right. People stayed friends after breaking up. That was the sign of something solid that couldn’t be broken. And she felt like that was something she had with Bloodhound and Mirage. She had been friends with them for a long time, and that was a bond that even Bloodhound themself had said would never be broken.

“Wraith?”

She was snapped from her thoughts when the MRVN spoke her name. She looked into his big red eye and found herself smiling. She chuckled and patted his back. “Thank you, Path. I’m gonna talk to Hound and Mirage when we get home tonight.”

*****

“How about this one, Makoa?”

Gibraltar looked over the display of the crib Wattson had pointed out. It was a good size and had a mobile on it. It looked sturdy and safe, and it was a nice purple color, a more gender neutral color. That was good since the only one who knew the baby’s sex was Caustic, and he wasn’t telling them anything.

Makoa smiled. “Good eye, sista! Let’s get that one!” He picked up a box from under the display and put it into the large cart they had gotten. The two began to walk down the aisle and Wattson, not liking the quiet, decided to strike up a conversation. “So, Makoa.”

He looked down at the short electrician. “What’s up, sista?”

“You’re married, right?”

“Yes, to a wonderful husband! He’s everything I’ve ever wanted and I love him a lot.”

Wattson clasped her hands together. “Did you guys ever talk about starting a family?”

Gibraltar looked down at her again, seeing her blue eyes filled with curiosity. He chuckled softly, a sound that was pleasant to the ears. “You know… me and my husband had talked about it, but we never really went through with it. We both were only children, so neither of us really knew what it was like to have a baby in the house. We talked a lot but… I don’t think we ever thought it would happen.”

Wattson noticed his smile fell, and she spoke again. “My apologies. Sounds like something you’re a little sensitive about.”

“No, no, no, it’s alright. I just… this kiddo coming into our life is so new, and considering how much you guys are family to me… maybe, this will be just what I’ve been wanting.”

Wattson smiled and Gibraltar placed a hand on her shoulder. She chuckled and asked, “Some time soon, once we’re situated… do you want to invite your husband to the house to see the baby?”

He nodded. “I think he’d like that. Good idea.” 

The two continued to walk down the aisle, a sense of happiness between them.

*****

“Elliott, how about this one?”

Mirage turned to look at Bloodhound, seeing them holding a bottle that had a purple hue to it with little stars and butterflies on it. He smiled and nodded. “I think that should work, Houndie. Nice color choice.”

Bloodhound chuckled and placed the bottle into their cart. The two then began to walk along the shelves and down towards the center of the store, having gone to a place slightly away from it. Hopefully they could find the others there. If not, they had holopads to use.

As they continued their walk, Bloodhound looked to Mirage and asked him, “Elliott?”

He looked to them. “Yeah, Hound?”

“We don’t know if the child is male or female. Do you think we should address them by neither?”

Mirage raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, what if we raised them… with they pronouns? And let them choose who they are when they get older?”

The trickster thought for a second. “You know… that’s an exce--excelt--err, a really good idea!” He smiled and found himself placing a kiss on their cheek. “I’ll tell the others and we’ll see what they think. I’m sure they’ll be 100 percent supro--suporta--ugh!”

“Supportive,” Bloodhound finished for him.

“Yeah, that,” Mirage responded with a chuckle.

*****

“Hey, Alexander, how about this one?”

Caustic looked to his right at Bangalore, seeing her holding a blanket. A purple one with patches and little animals on it. She handed it to him and he looked it over. Caustic then gave a nod of approval. “Good eye, Anita.”

They put the blanket into their cart and started walking again. It wasn’t even a moment later when the soldier began to speak to the scientist. “So… Alexander.”

“What is it, Anita?”

“What was your wife like?”

Caustic tensed up in his walk, feeling his heart picking up its pace a bit. He hadn’t truly spoken about her to anyone for so long. It had been years since her and their child’s death, but sometimes… it still hurts. However, telling the other Legends the truth about his past had eased his mind, so maybe speaking about it more would take that weight off his shoulders.

Shaking his head, Caustic began to speak. “She was… wonderful. She was very kind, very loving. She put my happiness above her own, always trying to make sure I was well.” He looked away from Bangalore as she turned her gaze to him. “She was also a very wonderful mother. She always made our child smile, and I couldn’t have asked for anything more.” He felt a pain in his chest and he put a hand on his shirt.

“To this day, I still think about her. She meant everything to me… and I would give my own life to have been able to save her and our child.”

Bangalore saw how he tensed, how he lightly clutched his shirt, and she frowned. “Sorry, Alexander,” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to bring back bad memories.”

The toxic trapper held up a hand. “It’s alright. It hurts to remember… but it’s also okay, because I remember all of the time we spent in each other’s arms. It reminds me… how to be human.”

Bangalore heard how genuine he sounded and smiled. Seeing how Caustic had changed since he began living with them was something different. He had grown so much and everyone cared about him. He was a more human person now, and that was an accomplishment in and of itself.

*****

“Did we get everything in,” Mirage asked as he looked back at the cargo area of the ship.

Wraith nodded and responded with, “We got everything. We just gotta buckle in the baby and we should be good to go.”

Wattson, who was holding the child, walked to the pilot’s seat, finding a small seat fitted into one of the passenger chairs close to the front. They looked up at her with those big green eyes as the static defender placed them in it. She then buckled them up and smiled, clapping her hands. “Well, looks like this seat will do!”

Bloodhound nodded and took the pilot’s seat, Wraith taking the co-pilot’s seat. They pushed some buttons, pulled a few levers, and the sounds of the door closing and engines whirring filled everyone’s ears. Wraith looked over her shoulder. “Buckle up, guys.”

Everyone did so, Octane taking his seat next to the baby as the ship began to lift into the air. The ship was soon off, heading past the edges of the city and off into the uninhabited lands of Solace. The sun was setting, and the Legends knew they had a lot to do when they got home. However, they knew if they worked together, they’d get it done in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the gang it getting everything together! I'm probably gonna write a couple more domestic/slice of life kinda chapters and then get more plot stuff in soon.  
> Thank you all for all the kudos you guys have given! Comments are also appreciated! Thank you all for the love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh! Looks like the crew has received an unexpected surprise! A baby!  
> But what will the fate of the child be? And how will everyone react?  
> Find out soon!


End file.
